Rojo carmín
by Arisu Lin
Summary: [Pequeño drabble meloso, con posibilidades de subidón de azúcar] "Tienes que irte y yo no consigo dejarte marchar, joder"


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Pareja:** Celia Hills y Axel Blaze

 **One-short:** 764 palabras. Supuesto Drabble.

* * *

 ** _Rojo carmín_**

Estaba helada, tiritando como las hojas de los árboles. Lucía un vestido por encima de las rodillas de color negro acompañado de unos tacones rojos. Tan ilusionada como triste se encontraba por aquella cita que olvido coger el abrigo de mano. Había maquillado levemente su rostro, pintando con rojo carmín sus labios. Estaba esperando a su novio, aquel que tanto quería y que pronto partiría de viaje, según le había dicho aquel era el último adiós antes de marchar. Miro de nuevo su reloj, pronto darían las y media. Y ni rastro de él. Se levanto del banco donde se encontraba sentada y camino hacia la barandilla que daba a la ciudad en aquel hermoso parque, que hoy se teñía de blanco.

― Vestida así vas a pillar un resfriado― sintió la voz del chico a su espalda, pero prefirió no girarse.

Antes de que dijera nada, el joven le había echado la chaqueta por encima de los hombros, mientras la abrazaba y le daba un cariñoso beso en la frente.

― Tal vez si no llegaras tarde, no cogería ese resfriado― respondió ella.

Axel tan solo se limito a mirarla a los ojos por unos segundos antes de besarla. Ambos habían crecido, dejando de ser aquellos adolescentes enamorados que golpeaban el balón en la Segundaría Raimon. Ahora se encontraban con cuerpos de hombre y mujer. Aun que por parte de la peliazul, no dejaba de a ver la dulzura de la niña que fue en su sonrisa, gesto que le enamoraba día sí y día también a nuestro goleador. La agarro de la mano y caminaron juntos.

― ¡Vamos! Nuestra cita aguarda, princesa― bufo divertido.

Subieron al coche y en media hora llegaron a un hotel rustico a las afueras de la ciudad. Seguía nevando y el frío, a las afueras, se hizo más intenso. Entraron en el hotel y el peliblanco pido la mesa en el restaurante que tenía reservada. Una cena romántica y perfecta, en opinión de ambos. Entre risas, recuerdos y miradas con sonrisas, se acabaron la cena encontrándose en el balcón del hotel a la espera de que le dieran la habitación acordada. Celia sentada en uno de los bancos del lugar, Axel apoyado en la barandilla de mano con vistas al bosque que les rodeaba.

― Así que París ¿eh?― rompió ese incomodo silencio que se había instalando en ambos desde hacia varios minutos.

― Si― se limito a responder.

― No soporto la idea. Dos años, dos largos años lejos, Axel― comento con rabia― Antes preferiría dejarlo todo e irme contigo.

Axel sonrío por el comentario de su chica. Esas cosas eran las que le enamoraban más y más. Abrió sus brazos dispuesta acogerla.

― ¡Ven aquí!― le dijo riendo. La peliazul se levanto del banco y se acerco a él antes de que un impulso la llevara a abrazarlo con fuera, como si temiera que se escapara de sus brazos― Podrás venir a verme siempre que el trabajo te lo permita y en vacaciones te mandare el billete y viviremos juntos en París hasta que estas se acaben. Te llevare de paseo por los rincones más hermosos de la capital Francesa.

― No será lo mismo, seguiré echándote de menos― susurró abrazándose mas fuerte al calor de su cuerpo.

― Seré yo el que no pueda dormir cada noche sin tenerte a mi lado. Te quiero mucho, pequeña― susurro a su oído.

― Y yo también a ti, Axel.

Hundió su rostro en el pecho del joven, mientras aquel contacto la llevaba a romper a llorar. Axel la abrazo fuerte enlazando sus dedos con el pelo de Celia. Los labios de la joven se posaron en aquella camisa blanca que lucía, dejando la marca rojo carmín de estos. Los minutos de silencio que se comenzaron a acumular fueron interrumpidos por el camarero que le avisaba de que su habitación estaba lista. Adentraron en la habitación. La calefacción no se encontraba encendida así que cogieron el colchón de la cama y colocaron cerca de la chimenea, que ardía desprendiendo un calor agradable.

Aquella noche fue solo de ellos dos. Besos y caricias sobraron para declararse todo lo que llevaban guardado en su interior, desde que dio entrada la última noche que pasaría juntos. La pasión se apodero de ellos y esa noche fue algo más que hacer el amor, fue una noche en la que decir adiós, no entraba dentro de sus planes. Ni en una idea remota. Fue una noche marcada… de rojo carmín.

* * *

 **Nota** : Sí, sigo viva, a duras penas pero sigo viva jajaja. Y he vuelto para quedarme así que volveréis a tener mucho de esta parejita por aquí. Pido disculpas por mi desaparición y tengo muchos fincs pendientes para comentar y leer así que prometo ponerme con ellos en seguida y bueno, espero que os sigan gustando mis historias.

Pues como se lee arriba, iba a hacer un supuesto Drabble pero supera las 500 palabras y cuando me quise dar cuenta no podía volver atrás, así que, bueno se queda en One-short cortito jejeje. Algo cursi y meloso que se me ocurrió de repente y bueno, pues aquí lo traigo. Espero que os guste.

¿review?


End file.
